Jealousy Is In The Air
by Beautifully Natural
Summary: As all of you must know, Gray has a Devil. Like the Angel and Devil on your shoulders. Except the Angel isn't there. Just the Devil. It persuades Gray to ask out his true love, Lucy. Natsu loves Lucy. Sting and Rogue love Lucy. The male members of the Raijinshū are in love with Lucy. Confessions occur, scars are left, and fights break out. In other words; Jealousy Is In The Air.
1. Chapter 1

_Here's a GraLu fic! I've never done one of these; so I'm pumped! Squeakers. I hope all of you who read, love it! You guys are such sweethearts! I love y'all bunches ~ Well- Here:_

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

**Jealously Is In The Air**

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V.**

I inhaled a deep breath, and sighed heavily. Lucy was hanging out with that Fire-Freak again. And I was beyond envious. I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to figure out what Lucy saw in that Fire-Retard.

I stared at Lucy wistfully, with a longing for her. But it was alright, because I was hiding behind a pillar.

_Holy Shit._

I'm turning into Juvia. Hell no. I cannot turn Juvia on Lucy. Then she'll never be in love with me. I sighed for what seemed like the fifty-ith time. And it _sucked._

Stop being an ass.

I bolted and yelped, _Who said that?! _I screamed in my mind.

Me. You damned moron.

I yelped again, and ran to the Restroom for Men.

_Who's there? Is it you, Warren? I swear! This isn't funny._

I yelled so loud in my mind, it hurt.

No, no, idiot. It's me. Your devil. You know that thing? With the Angel and Devil on your shoulder? Well, big whoop- I'm your devil.

_Fucking hell ... ?_

Well, aside from that- Ask out that piece of good shit already.

_Who? Lucy? And what do you mean, 'Piece of Good Shit'? The fuck?_

Yeah. She has a nice rack. And she has a ... Bountiful butt.

_... Your nasty ..._

So your saying you never stare at em' when you have the chance?

_I never said I __**didn't**__, I just said that your nasty. _I thought, while blushing a dark crimson red.

But do you? My Devil said, in a nudging and tormenting way.

_Motherfucker. But I do, stare. How can you not? But she should run for often, eh?_

Pervert ... And how can you not, you ask? If you're blind. And if you don't really want to see. And hell yeah she should run more often. She's pretty fat!

Not because of that, dumbass. You know. Her ... Rack. It, like, b-bounces. And Lucy isn't fat. She's just ... A bit thick. But that's a good thing!

Did you really just stutter in your thoughts? Wow. An anxious, stuttering, pervert. And thick? Tch, 'okay'.

_Shut up, Devil! And go away! And yes, thick. And that's right! Better agree with the King!_

N-o. I can't leave until you ask out Lucy, you perv'. And King? Who's your Queen? Oh yeah! Nobody.

_Fine then. I'll do it. But just to get you away, and out of my love life!_

Kay'. Run along then. Scamper! And just to get me away? Yeah right. You just want that chick's melons. Perv'. And what 'love life'? Hint, Hint; You don't have one.

_You ass! You perverted, yet correct ass! And tch, I will have one! You bastard!_

JUST HURRY UP AND GO!

* * *

_I am the author! Hehe. Now that is the end of this Chappy. I'm predicting there'll be like, six chappy's. So be patient! I'll finish this fic' in about a week! Anyhoo~ I love you all!_


	2. Chapter 2: Entrances Are Key

_Hello, sweethearts! I love you all so much. Here is Chapter Two of Jealousy Is In The Air!_

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

**Chapter Two: One Confession Down & The Duo Enters**

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V.**

_Okay, Devil, I'm going to do it!_

Do what?

_Were you not listening two minutes ago?_

No. Not really.

_You ass. Well, I'm going to ask out Lucy!_

Oh yeah. Well, good luck. And make sure you don't break Juvia's heart. Well, make sure Juvia doesn't break Lucy's face, actually.

_Why would you say that? Juvia would never harm her fellow Guild Members. We're Nakama, Devil._

You sure? 'Cos I'm not so sure that Juvia would 'never' harm Lucy. Do you see those threatening and downgrading glares Juvia always pierce through her?

_I see those glares just fine. But I know that Juvia is kind. I just ... Know. Trust the King._

Don't say you're a King if you don't have a Queen. It's just sad.

_You bastard! Why always so cruel?_

Why always so perverted and dirty-minded?

_W-What?_

You heard me. I'm your Devil, Gray. I know what you're thinking. And I know those revolting things you think about when you're staring up and down Lucy's body. Pervert ...

_Mind your own business! T-Those are my thoughts! Not yours!_

I don't even want to know your thoughts. But I am your Devil. So I don't really have a choice, now do I?

_... Did I really just get moded by my own Devil?_

Yes. Yes you did.

_I think I'm going go ask out Lucy now ..._

Smart idea, dumbass.

_I hate you ..._

I don't give a faggot's piss. Now, scamper.

_Fine! Fine! You cruel bastard!_

Yeah, yeah. Just go!

_Hmph. How rude!_

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Natsu, have you seen Gray around? I haven't seen him in a few hours, and its almost sundown," I said worriedly. Natsu's arm tightened it's grip around my neck, and I felt like I was being suffocated.

"Who? Oh, that Ice-Prick? I don't know Luce, probably just around, trying to find his clothes, that Stripper," Natsu said, rolling his eyes but then flashing me his Infamous Grin.

I pouted, "Nastu! That's not very nice, now, say sorry." I scolded, pointing my finger accusingly at Natsu.

"But _Luce. _He is a Stripper. And he is an Ice-Prick!" Natsu whined, frowning.

"Ne, not good enough. And I didn't hear a sorry!" I said, staring him down.

"No!" Natsu refused, crossing his arms and looking away. "Hmph, you can't make me, Lucy!" Natsu said, sticking his tongue out at me.

"Don't be such a baby! Now, apologize for what you said about Gray!" I said impatiently, pinching his cheeks with one hand, and pinching his ear with my other hand.

"Lushy! I'm shorry, I'm shorry, ofay? Sho mean chu me! Lushy, Lushy! Lef fo of me!" Natsu mumbled and whined, not enjoying what I was doing.

"Good job, Natsu. I'm proud," I snickered.

"Lucy, that wasn't nice!" Natsu pouted.

"Eh! What's not nice is you being such a meanie to Gray," I pointed out.

"B-But-", "No 'Buts', Natsu!" I interrupted.

Natsu pouted, again, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hmph!" He said, looking away.

"Oh! Luce, let's go on a missi-"

"_Lucy!_" I heard somebody holler, and I jerked my head in the direction where the voice came. And it was none other than Gray Fullbuster.

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

Was I seriously just interrupted my that Ice-Wad? Especially when I was just talking to _my_ Luce. I mean really, who just goes and does tha- Wait.

Did I just say that Lucy was _mine?_

Fuck. It's happening. I was trying to deny it, but I'm in love with Lucy. It all started when I saved her from the Phantom Lord when she was held captive and I rescued her.

I began to blush when I recalled Lucy's ... breasts in my face. Twice, actually. When Happy had Lucy shove my face into her breasts, In Tenrou Island when Happy had that Big Guy's Doll.

I've loved Luce for so long. And I wish she was mine. But she will be, and I'll make sure of it. But for now, I need to see what that Ice-Stripper has to say to _my_ Luce that's so damn important that he needs to interrupt me.

Stripper (A/N If it's Natsu's P.O.V. and he say's Stripper, It's Gray) was running towards Lucy, and since I was right next to Lucy, I scooted her closer to me.

Ice-Prick was right in front of Lucy now, panting and I was impatient. Hurry up and say what you have to say, you damn coward! Fuck. Stripper is so slow.

**Gray's P.O.V.**

(A/N There is no Devil is this part of Gray's P.O.V.)

I was panting hard, and Lucy was smiling sweetly at me.

Lucy is perfect. She's flawless. And she's always been my radiant, and bright sun. At first, I just thought of Lucy as my little sister. But that all changed when we started our S-Class Exams in Tenrou Island.

At first, it was just ... Disturbing and Inappropriate thoughts about Lucy, and then it escalated to dreams about her during the dark and windy nights when I would sleep.

And then I would say things such as 'My Lucy' whenever I thought about her. And now, it's completely safe to say that I am in love with her. It's because of how strong and brave she is.

Everyone in Fairy Tail carried a burden, or pain and sadness with them into the Guild. Some people don't have parents; and some don't even know who their parents are. And some have a sinister past, where they did foolish mistakes.

But Lucy knew her parents. And I know her past. And how dark it was; she would tell me. And she still mumbles her Mother's name at night while shedding tears.

But everybody likes to forget about those; and move on. But not Lucy. Not _my_ Lucy. She embraces her past. And she talks openly about her Mother. And how her Mother was kind-hearted, and brave and exquisitely beautiful; Like a priceless diamond. Just like herself.

Lucy's different. She's unique. She's one of a kind. She's a diamond in the rough. And she had a horrible past. With her Mother being declared deceased when she was only a child; And her father growing silent, never comforting her. Leaving only her Maid's and Butler's to take care of her.

And I'm completely the opposite; I never like to talk about Ur. It's too difficult. And I know that Lucy would never bring her up, unless I started to talk to her about Ur. But that's because Lucy understands.

Lucy is strong. And understanding; And she has so much effort. She always has a glint of determination in her eyes which makes me love her even more. And Lucy is just, _perfect._

"Gray!" I bolted, and I saw Lucy yelling my name. I shook my head, _Shit. I was zoning out._

"Gray, you've been ... Staring off into space for a while, are you alright?" Lucy asked, fear and worry evident in her chocolate brown eyes.

Fuck. Great, I made Lucy worried sick about me. What a horrible start to asking her out.

"Yeah, I'm alright Lucy." I smiled, and I gave Lucy a rare smile. A _real, legit_ smile.

I saw surprise etched onto Lucy's face. I knew that this one of the very few times I've ever shown her my real smile. A kind, and honest smile. Lucy's plump cherry-pink lips curved upward, and she flashed me a grin. A melting, heart-warming grin.

"Okay. Good, and did you want to ask me something, Gray?" Lucy asked, still wearing that five-star grin on her face.

"Yeah, Ice-Prick, if you have somethin' to say to Luce, say it already!" Flame-Head shouted, and I felt tens of hundreds of eyes darting on us three now.

Way to call all of the attention to us now, you Flame-Ash.

I inhaled a gallon of air, and closed my eyes. I exhaled, then opened my eyes.

"Shut the hell up, Flame-Freak! I'm talking to _Lucy_, not you." I yelled, still maintaining my posture. I didn't need to start a fight now. Especially when I needed to ask Lucy a dire question.

Natsu opened his mouth, only to be glared by Lucy. Natsu hesitantly closed his mouth, and pouted. Lucy then mouthed an, 'Thank You' at Natsu, and he nodded. I chuckled at this, and smiled.

"Now, Gray, did you need to ask me a question?" Lucy asked again, smiling radiantly at _me._

I gulped.

"Actually. Yes," I breathed and replied, I was anxious as hell.

_Mavis Help Me!_

"Well, ask away, Gray! No need to be nervous," Lucy smiled. I melted; Lucy was so kind and friendly. Perfect much? I nodded, and inhaled air. Then exhaled, and I was pretty sure that everybody's eyes were on Lucy and I.

But not once did I see Lucy fidget in her seat next to Flame-Flush, instead, she was smiling at me, and me only. And I was glad. _Really_ glad.

"Well." I began,

"Lucky Lucy Heartfilia, I love _you_. And all I know, is that your my everything. It all started in Tenrou Island, and I began to dream about you, and I realized that you were the one. The one for me, and Mavis guided Natsu, to you so you could come to me. And I know that sound ignorant, but it really is. Because I love you Heartfilia. And all I ask is that you give me a chace, because I need you. And I don't play any games, Lucy. Because you are unique. And your one of a kind and special! And I love you," I said in one breath, and _boy _was I panting.

I saw Lucy, her eyes widened to the size of saucers. And I don't know if it was just for a second, or if I just _misinterpreted _it, but I swear I saw a glint of Hope and Love in Lucy's eyes.

I was fidgeting, and I looked around the Guild.

Mira had fainted, and ElfMan had Mira over his shoulder. Lisanna was fanning her. ElfMan shot me a Thumbs-Up, mouthing the words 'Manly'. While Lisanna was giving me a heart-warming smile while doing Jazz Hands. I smiled at the Strauss Siblings.

Erza had a lethal aura around her, and was staring daggers at me. I shivered, I knew Erza was going to confront me and give me a talking to about the dangers if I ever broke Lucy's heart. That is, if she say's Yes. Which I hope she does.

Gajeel was just munching on his Iron, and I felt a piece of paper hit my face. I picked up the crumpled-up piece of paper, and un-crumpled it.

**Do ****not**** hurt Bunny-Girl's feelings. Or else I'll beat your damned ass. And talk to Juvia about this. She's probably bawling her fuckin' eyes out. And I don't like see Juvia cryin', Fullbuster. -Gajeel**

Well. Now I'm scared for my life. Literally. A bead of sweat traveled down from my forehead to my temple. And I was scared that I was going to get beaten.

I looked around the Guild again, and saw Cana passed out. Levy was fangirling and squealing, while she had hearts in her eye's. Laki was smiling, and giving me a Thumbs-Up. Warren was nodding ahead, along with Romeo and Macao and Wakaba. Romeo was also crossing his fingers. Hoping Lucy would say Yes, probably.

Alzack and Bisca, along with their child weren't at the Guild. Jet and Droy were just stunned. For they thought that I was in love with Juvia. _Idiots._ Wait. Where is Juvia? I scanned the room for my Stalker, and she was nowhere to be seen.

_I'll just ... Find her later. And talk to her about this. Like Gajeel said._

Evergreen was just smiling and nodding her head. But I felt four eyes piercing through me, staring daggers, (excluding Erza's). I scanned the room to search for those four eyes.

One was Natsu, whose eyes burned with Jealously. I knew that Flame-Wad was in love with Lucy, but I had to confess before he did. I knew I had to. Or else he would have the upper-hand. _Sorry, bud. But that's your fault. Tch, coward. _

I searched for the remaining three; and Laxus was the second! His eyes were just screaming, 'She's Mine, Fullbuster!'

Woah. Laxus loves Lucy? Talk about surprise. There was no doubt that there was jealously in his eyes, and I _have_ caught Laxus staring at Lucy with lust and love.

Two more remaining.

Bixlow was one, which caught me off guard. But Bixlow was horrible at covering up his love for Lucy; I never noticed until now but right now it was real obvious. I mean, he took off his metal object (much like a helmet) off his head and was practically trying to murder me with his eyes. His eyes were lingering with many emotions. Shock; Surprise; Sadness; Madness; And Jealously.

One more left.

This one really scared me. And made me fear for me life. It was _Freed_! Out of all people! It had to be the guy, who could trap me in professional runes and keep me hostage for days! Master even told me that once he's angered, that even _his_ Magic couldn't stop Freed's runes!

And he's Master Makarov. He's Gramps. He's one of the Ten Wizard Saints! I'm scared.

I mean, he had pure hatred in his eyes and he was staring directly at _me. _He was probably thinking of **Bloody Murder**. Which means that he was thinking of ways to Murder me. Bloodily. _And _ he had Laxus and Bixlow on his team who were probably thinking the exact same thing! Tch, throw Natsu in the mix too!

I'm so dead. Especially with all the conferences I'm going to have with Female Member's about how to treat Lucy. And the consequences if I ever break her heart. That is, if she say's Yes.

After about two minutes after I confessed, Lucy finally opened her mouth.

"Gray." Lucy said, blushing a cute pink.

"Y-Yes, L-Lucy?" I stammered.

"T-The answer to your question is-"

**NO ONE'S P.O.V.**

Just then, when Lucy was interrupted, the two, huge, wooden Guild Doors were blown open.

Gasps were heard around the Guild, and the Thunder God Tribe, that also goes by The Raijinshuu were immediately on guard. Laxus, Bixlow and Freed were thankful for whoever intruded.

For two things; They didn't want to hear if the answer was Yes, and they needed something to get their anger out on. And people would be ideal.

But who it was surprised the Guild.

_**"Who goes there? Show yourself at once!"**_Erza screamed in fury; Enraged that these intruders just _had_ to disturb a Fairy Tale (A/N Yes, Fairy Tale, not spelled Fairy Tail) moment.

"It's none other than us! The famous, Ex-Sabertooth Dragon Slayer Duo! With Lector and Frosch!" Sting shouted with glee.

"We've also come to ask Lucy Heartfilia for her hand in marriage, the both of us." Rogue announced, loudly enough for everybody to hear.

"Yeah! Where is she? Can't she see that we're going to join Fairy Tail just for her? She is perfect for I, the mighty Sting Eucliffe!" Sting yelled, love in his eyes.

"No. She's going to marry _me._" Rogue deadpanned.

Surprised and Pissed Off faces were all around the Guild. But there was one thing everybody except the Duo was thinking:

_They made an Entrance ... Well, Entrances are __**Key**_.

* * *

_**Oh My Gosh. Squeakers. Did you all like Chapter Two ~ I hope you all did! Thank you guys for reading, you guys are such darlings! Sque. I love you all, lots! Well, Deuces ~**_


	3. Chapter 3: We Have Entered

_S'up! I am the author ~ No duh. Lol- But I apologize, Wrath Dragneel, if Lucy seems like a Slut ... But rest assured, that she DOES NOT like the attention. *Hides* Gomen, . And the poor girl doesn't even know that all these guys LIKE HER. Give her a break, man!_

_Anyhoo ~ I hope you all like Chapter Three! It's a Thunder God Tribe Chapter! ALSO. Sorry about the 1st Chapter, where I opened up the story with, 'Here's a GraLu fic'!' BECAUSE THIS IS NOT GRALU._

_I'll post a poll on my Profile later, and you guys can vote on who Lucy should be with! I want this fic' to be DONE by the Sixth Chapter. That's why I'm working on making the Chapter's a bit long. Anyhoo ~ Here:_

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

**Chapter Three: We Have Entered**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I was _enraged_. How can these two just say that I'll marry them? I'm my _own_ person!

"Excuse, _you_!" I yelled, pointing my finger at Sting, and then back at Rogue. "I marry, who I please." I shouted, fury and anger evident in my voice. "And damned hell, will I marry anybody that just comes, strutting into my home acting all high and mighty," I screamed, pointing at the '_mighty_' Sting Eucliffe.

"But I am high and mighty, Blondie," Sting retorted, acting like his cocky conceited self.

"Yeah! Sting is the strongest!" Lector said annoyingly. What an annoying exceed.

"I, on the other hand actually love you Lucy," Rogue said with love in his voice, which caught me off guard. Just a minute ago- He just said that He and Sting were going to ask for my hand in marriage nonchalantly. Like it was _nothing_. And right now, Rogue sounded like he loves me.

"Yeah! Rogue loves Lucy," Frosh cheered cutely. What an adorable exceed.

"W-Wha-?" I said, dazed and confused. I saw Rogue chuckle, and then he smiled at me, _genuinely_. Which made me even more dazed and confused. But I had one though in my mind:

_Maybe Rogue and I could establish something special?_

* * *

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

This Heartfilia was even cuter in person.

"W-Wha-?" I heard Lucy say, she was confused. I gave out a small chuckle, smiling at her cuteness.

Cute.

I had never really thought of any girl as 'cute' but I guess Lucy was an exception. She was beyond cute, actually. And I had never really thought about a girl's appearance. I had just focused on their Magical Power, to test their strength, and their Stamina to see how long they would last without collapsing.

"I apologize for our hasty entrance," I said, a bit embarrassed and mad. "We had been knocking, for a few minutes until Sting The Ignorant, here, decided to blast the door open." It was true. And I was actually knocking for a little over fifteen minutes.

Sting was simply just emptying his lunch out of his mouth from earlier. He was still feeling a bit sick from riding that abomination of a train. And when he was finished with that, he was angered that the 'Fairies', as he calls everybody in Fairy Tail, didn't open the door yet.

"Oh, It's alright! Entrances _are_ Key!" I think, Mirajane the She-Devil said sweetly. _Isn't this woman supposed to be a She-Devil? _Rumors these days really do stretch the truth.

"Why are you both here? I mean- Why are you both _really_ here?" Titania spat with venom in her voice.

* * *

**Erza's** **P.O.V.**

"Why are you both here? I mean- Why are you both _really_ here?" I asked with venom in my voice.

"Sting and I are here to ask Lucy Heartfilia for her hand, in marriage." Rogue replied, and I knew that he actually loved Lucy.

He was the only one in Sabertooth who didn't guard Minerva when we were trying to attack her for hurting Lucy. And I've seen Rogue stealing glances at our precious Celestial Mage and Blonde Beauty.

"Enough. I want to know the soul reason, and about before- When you said you were both Ex-Sabertooth's, what was that about?" I asked curiously, but my aura was still dangerous and deadly.

"We left Sabertooth. Sabertooth's Master, Jiemma forced us to erase our Guild Marks with our own Magic in front of everyone in our Guild, because we failed to defeat Redfox and Dragneel. It was just like what happened to Yukino, except she had to strip in front on the Guild. And we were left with nothing. Sting and I traveled for a few days, and we came upon Yukino. She's joined a Guild that's loving, and she's healing. It's outside of Fiore and she's doing alright. But one day, Sting and I were talking about Lucy and we both confessed our love for her, and we knew where we would find her. So that's why we came to Fairy Tail." Rogue explained, with real emotion.

I was a bit startled.

I could hear gasps around the Guild.

"Your previous Guild Master actually made you Guild Marks? With your own Magic? Yukino, too? But she was so kind-hearted, and determined. And she had to ... Do _that_? T-That's so cruel and vile. Who would ever do that to somebody?" Wendy asked, her voice hoarse and brittle. Tears springing to her eyes, and eventually making their way down her prim, beautiful face.

My heart instantly broke.

_Had these two really gone through that? Better yet ... Can we trust them?_

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I walked over to Wendy, who was crying. Pain, grief, and sadness poured into her sobs.

"Now, Wendy. You must understand that not everybody is as kind and understanding as us, but you need to swallow it down. We'll take Sting and Rogue into Master's care. They'll join Fairy Tail. And remember what said? He said that Yukino is alright. So please stop crying, Wendy. Everything is alright. So no need to waste your tears," I said, my voice was broken, and I was crying just as hard as Wendy was.

I never liked to talk about Yukino. I knew what they did to her. And I cried at night sometimes, for Yukino. Hoping and wishing that she was okay. I saw Yukino as a gentle and strong person. She didn't deserve that. To be stripped down in front of her So-Called Guild, and for the Master to make her erase her Guild Mark with her own Magic.

But to know that Yukino was alright, was heaven for me. And I had Rogue to Thank for that.

My forehead was against Wendy's and she was softly hiccuping. I used my thumb to wipe away her endless tsunami of tears.

"Lucy-San," Wendy whimpered.

"Yes, Wendy?" I asked gently.

"Promise me that Sting-San and Rogue-San will join F-Fairy Tail. That Master Makarov-San will treat them good. That they'll n-never have to f-face something like that ever a-a-again, Lucy-San?" Wendy stammered, hiccuping.

"I promise, sweetie," I said. Love and Truth in my voice. I was a bit stunned, that I addressed Wendy as Sweetie. But I loved Wendy like she was my own daughter and my little sister. She was a gem. A fragile, and beautiful gem. I could see her lips curve up, and she smiled.

I was glad.

And after a while, Wendy stopped crying and she was asleep. I held her in my arms, carrying her like she was my baby.

I turned around and I was face-to-face with no one other than Freed Justine.

* * *

**Freed's P.O.V.**

Lucy turned around, and we were soon face-to-face. I inhaled. Lucy is so beautiful and perfect.

Like a prim, and proper princess. She was too good to be mine. But I couldn't help it. I had fallen head over heels with Fairy Tail's Blonde Beauty and Fierce Sun.

(A/N I didn't want to use Precious Celestial Mage, so I just came up with Fierce Sun. Too far?)

"Y-Yes, F-F-Freed?" Lucy asked, startled.

I, Freed Justine, just died and came back to life.

"Uhm, L-Lucy? I need to c-confess," I sputtered, blushing a healthy red.

"_Go Freed!_" I heard Mira yell. Mira had been the only one who had seemed to notice my feelings for the Blonde, and she supported me to the max. I was grateful to have such an experience-in-love mentor.

"C-Confess?" Lucy stammered, blushing a crimson red color.

"Listen, Freed, your probably confused." Lucy explained, doing hand gestures.

What? Okay, _now_ I was confused. I'm confused on why Lucy would think I'm confused. Which is all so confusing. My brain hurts.

"And why, Lucy, would I be confused?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oopsie." Lucy blushed, and I was now beyond confused.

"I didn't mean that you were confused, I meant that I'm confused, because for a second I thought you were going to actually _confess_." Lucy explained.

"Um, I _am_ going to confess." I said, still confused. Furrowing my eyebrows, I was dazed.

"No, no. I meant that I thought you were going to you know; confess confess. Like, your feelings for me. Which, ha, would never happen. Because, you know! Everybody _knows _that it's FreMi!" Lucy smiled.

"What's ... FreMi?" I asked, out-of-this-world dazed and confused.

Gasps were heard around the Guild and I managed to grab a few.

"He doesn't know what FreMi is?! That's wack! FreMi is so Kawai, how can he not know?" I heard a voice, incredibly like Levy's gasp.

_I never liked her,_ I thought bitterly. She would always tease me, and tell me to get a love life. Pft. I had lots of love in my life! ... Not ...

"It's Freed, and Mira! It's both of your name's combined. We used the first three letters from _your_ name, Fre and put it together with the first two letter's from Mira's name, Mi. So it's FreMi! See, Freed? Cute, isn't it?" Lucy said and asked, like it was _the_ most obvious thing in the world.

"It's _actually_ going to be FreLu." I said, grinning.

Lucy blushed a crimson red, a red that could give Erza's hair a run for its Jewels.

"F-FreLu?" Lucy said, stunned.

"Yeah. Freed, and Lucy." I said, like it was _the_ most obvious thing in the world.

"'Cos, you know. Freed and Lucy is like, the most _sexiest_ thing in the world," I said passionately, and I then shot Lucy a cocky and confident smirk. As if saying, 'Your Mine'.

_Wow._

Before, I had never believed the saying, Love Changes You, but _now _... I'm a completely different person. Before I had laid eyes on Lucy, I would have never shot anybody a smirk. A cocky and confident smirk, at that too. But Lucy was a Fierce Sun. A Beauty.

My Fierce Sun. _My_ Beauty.

"S-Sexiest thing?" Lucy blushed, and stuttered.

"Oh, yeah. It's the hottest thing, Lucy. It's like- _All_ the rage, babe. 'Cause FreLu is what's up in Fiore, _nothing_ else. Just ... FreLu," I whispered sexily in Lucy's ear, and I nuzzled my face against her neck. I didn't even know when I got this close to Lucy.

But I didn't mind. And it didn't seem like Lucy really cared. She just rested her head on my chest. Stunned faces were plastered on each and everybody's faces in the Guild. And Mira had already fainted.

This was so not me. I would have never acted like this, _normally _I wouldn't act like this actually. But I didn't act like myself around Lucy. She was special, that's why.

I needed to leave, Laxus was signaling me. I had to say Bye to my Beauty now.

"Sorry, Lucy. I have to go. We'll bond tomorrow, okay? We'll all go out, tomorrow. You and Me, with the Thunder God Tribe, but for now just stay safe. I love you, Heartfilia." I said passionately. Love in my eyes, and then, very swiftly, I primly kissed Lucy's cheek. "Call if you need me, Love. I'm always here for you," I said finally, before disappearing with the Thunder God Tribe.

_See you tomorrow, my Love._

* * *

_**Squeakers! Did you all enjoy that Chapter? I wanted it to be a Thunder God Tribe (Laxus, Freed & Bixlow) Chapter, but I only found time for Freed and Lucy. Gomen, to the people who are reading! Anyhoo ~ I hope you all liked it! I love you all ~ G'night and Deuces !**_


	4. Chapter 4: What The Hell?

_Hello, my sweeties! I hope you all liked Chapter Three ~ Squeakers. Anyhoo, here is Chapter Four! I hope you all like this Chapter, I love you all~ Well, Here:_

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

**Chapter Four: What The Hell?**

* * *

**Laxus' P.O.V.**

"What the hell was that, Freed?!" I shouted at him, I was furious.

Bixlow, Freed and I knew that we all like, or well love Lucy! We had all fallen head over heels for the Blonde the first time we set eyes on her. It was love at first sight.

Shit. That was some sappy-ass honesty I just said right there. Fuck. What's Blondie doin' to me? Well, us.

"Yeah! We agreed that we were going to settle this fairly, but there you go! Gettin' all touchy-touchy with Cosplay Queen! Soon to be my Cosplay Queen, actually! I mean- What the hell, Freed!" Bixlow yelled, furious at Freed, as I was.

"Yeah! What the hell?" His babies repeated after Bixlow, as usual.

"No, Babies! No repeating for now!" Bixlow yelled at 'em. His babies nodded and hid.

"Laxus-San, Bixlow, calm down. I didn't even know what I was doing, alright? It's just something about her that makes me act that way. And she is not even close to being your's, Bixlow!" Freed explained, and yelled at Bixlow.

Bullshit. Something about her? What the hell is that Blondie doin' to Freed?

"What do you mean, she does something to you? Bullshit, Freed! You know damned well that Bixlow and I love Blondie, too! Play fair, God damn it!" I shouted again in his face.

"Play fair? To hell with playing fair, Laxus-San! Damn it, that Sting and Rogue just had to come into the mix too, this isn't a game to play fair! This is a competition! May the best one, win!" Freed declared, yelling.

"Well, then. I guess I'm going to be the best one." I stated, as a fact.

"Hell no. Tsk, Cosplay Queen is going to want _me_." Bixlow said, sounding cocky and confident.

_Tch, not if I have anything to say about it._

_Just wait and see, Blondie._

_You will be mine._

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

"What the hell?" I yelled, when did Freed ever love Lucy?

"I'm with Natsu. What the damned hell was that? Mira, when did Freed fall in love with Lucy? I already have competition. Now Freed needs to come up in the mix, too?" Gray said loudly, obviously troubled and pissed off.

"Well, you see Gray, Natsu, Freed has been in love with Lucy the first time he saw her. It was love at first sight, boys." Mira squealed, she was in her Match-Making mode.

_Fudge-Nuggets!_

"Screw love at first sight! I love Luce! And she was obviously going to reject Droopy Eyes, anyway! Luce and I are meant for each other, period. She's mine," I declared confidently.

"W-What?" Lucy said, startled. "You love me ... Natsu?" She said, guffawed.

"Errrr," I said awkwardly, rubbing my neck in a nervous way.

"D-Do you?" Lucy said, looking a bit impatient.

"Yeah, I'm head over heels for ya'. Your like, my everything, Luce." I confessed, a huge weight was then lifted from my shoulders.

Lucy then came up to me, and ruffled my hair with her small, adorable hands.

"I'll tell you my answer soon, okay Natsu?" Lucy smiled.

"Take your time, Luce," I grinned.

_Take your time, Luce,_

_Because in the end ..._

_You will be mine._

* * *

**Sting's P.O.V.**

I was pissed. Rogue and I were still here, damn it!

"Fuck off, Dragneel! You too, Fullbuster," I shouted, shooting them a death glare.

"We're still here, and we love Lucy too. And we would treat Lucy with respect and love. Where as you two, wouldn't. We love Lucy, and we have since we saw her at the Grand Magic Games," Rogue said with emotion.

"Oh really? Then why was Sting guarding Minerva at the GMG's when we were trying to attack her for hurting _Lucy_? Why were you laughing at _Lucy's_ pain, Sting? Why!" Gray yelled, enraged.

I was baffled ... Why was I laughing? Why _did_ I guard Minerva?

"I ... I ... I don't know," I said, turning my head- Ashamed.

"Listen, the past is the past. But all we know is that Sting and I really do love Lucy. Sting can't change what he did, but he's ashamed of what he did. And he would do anything to change it." Rogue said, backing me up.

"I am ashamed of what I did, and I would do anything to change it. I love Lucy, and I want her to be mine," I stated, holding my head up high.

"I believe you, Sting." Lucy said genuinely. I was shocked, was this woman really that kind-hearted? I love Lucy, but she's too good to be mine. _Too good ..._

"And I very well, do trust you." She said, grinning and walking towards me.

"I-I'm sorry, Lucy. I know that, it was wrong. And I don't deserve your trust," I said, turning my head the other way.

I felt a pair of arms wiggle around my waist, and I looked down to see what was happening.

Lucy was hugging me. She was hugging _me_. I also felt Three Eyes staring daggers at me. I saw Titania emitting a lethal aura, and the She-Devil had hearts in her eyes.

_Wackos ..._

"L-Lucy?" I said, stunned.

"Hm?" She hummed, resting her head on my chest.

"I love you ..." I said, completely honest. She pulled away from me, and looked at me with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"I know, Sting. I know," Lucy said, smiling. "But I'm just so confused right now. You, along with Rogue, Natsu and Gray declare that you're in love with me. I'm just torn. Please, just give me some time, Sting." Lucy pleaded, and I could see tears springing in her eyes.

"Take all the time you need, Lucy," I said, I didn't want to rush the woman who I dearly love. I would give her all the time she needs and more.

"Rogue and I are going to go and ask Makarov if we could join Fairy Tail. I'll catch you later, all right, beautiful?" I said, smirking.

Lucy blushed a dark crimson red. She mumbled something I couldn't understand, and I chuckled. I saw Lucy smile, and that's when I knew that she was the one.

_I promise Lucy,_

_You will be mine._

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Rogue and I are going to go and ask Makarov if we could join Fairy Tail. I'll catch you later, all right, beautiful?" Sting said, cocky. He then shot me that rather ... Handsome smirk.

I blushed profusely, and I turned my head.

"Maybe he could be the one?" I mumbled ...

I saw Sting begin to chuckle, and I smiled.

* * *

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

"Well then, in that case- Let's get to Makarov's office." I said dully.

I began to walk up to Lucy, and I stopped when I was right in front of her.

Lucy had to look up to see my face, and I snickered. Was she really that short?

Lucy then smiled a radiant and bright smile in _my_ direction. I began to blush, and I could see her chuckling.

_Oh, so she wants to play this game? _I thought mischievously.

I, then primly kissed her on the forehead, then on both of her cheeks.

"I'll be hoping to see you around. See you ... Sexy," I whispered in her ear seductively.

I left her stunned, and I walked up the stairs to Makarov's Office with Sting. I knew that Natsu, Sting and Gray were staring bullets through me. But that didn't matter.

I love Lucy. And she would be mine, I knew she would. She will be mine. And I will prevail. I glanced back at Lucy, and I saw her staring at I. She was blushing an adorable dark pink. God, do I love her.

_Lucky Lucy Heartfilia,_

_You will be mine._

* * *

**Freed's P.O.V.**

It was past midnight and I hadn't fallen asleep yet.

I was beyond troubled. I had so much competition. Would Lucy choose me?

I sighed. Tomorrow, or well- Today would be the day I would spend with Lucy. Along with the rest of the Thunder God Tribe. I would see my Princess and Love soon enough.

_Wait for me Lucy,_

_You will be mine._

* * *

**Bixlow's P.O.V.**

I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk. Cosplay Queen is so frustrating. Anything I saw looked like her. And it was creepy. Every cloud, and flower, looked like Lucy. Every damned thing looked like my dear Lucy.

What The Hell?

What is Blondie doing to me ... I had never fallen this hard for a girl before, and I knew that she would be mine eventually. It didn't matter when, because she would most absolutely be mine in the end.

I looked up at the Sky.

_Woah ..._

It looked like there were at least a million Stars in the Sky. And one of them was the Constellation of Orion. And there was a group of Stars, that formed ... Lucy?

"Damn it!" I yelled, and I punched a nearby wall. "What the hell is Lucy doin' to me? Am I obsessed with her or something? God, I need help," I said to myself, desperate.

To hell with that shit. I don't care. Lucky Lucy Heartfilia would be mine. And tomorrow would be the perfect opportunity. I'll get her alone with me, and I will confess my feelings for her.

She would see how much I care and love for her, and she would say Yes a gazillion times. I love Lucy so much. I just hope she accepts my feelings. Lucky Lucy Heartfilia, I love you.

_I will win, Lucy._

_You will be mine._

* * *

_**Squeakers, Yes! I'm so happy I got Chapter Four up today! I hope you all liked this Chapter, and did you guys notice I had all the guys who love Lucy get their own Point Of View and that they all ended it with 'You will be mine.' ~ ? Sque. I hope you all liked this Chapter. And, GAH. I am so sorry that this Chapter was so short. I'll try to make Chapter Five 3,000 words! Well, I'll see you guys later. I love you all so much~ G'Bye, Deuces! **_


	5. Chapter 5: Not Your Everyday Day

_Hello, darlings! Here's Chapter Five of Jealously Is In The Air. I hope you all enjoy, and like this Chapter! I apologize for not updating lately, I've been incredibly busy! Now, Nae Nae for the update I have posted! Huah! Man. The Nae Nae is so fun to do. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't love it. 'Cus I do. And have you guys noticed that there are like different dances for every year? Let's see, there was the Dougie, the Wobble, the Cat Daddy, the Nae Nae, the Jerk, the John Wall, the Gangnam Style, the Harlem Shake! And a whop-in-the-face a lot more. Well, enough about that. Let's begin this Chapter of Jealousy In The Air, shall we? Well, here:_

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

Warning: This Chapter Will Be Just Plain Weird.

** Not Your Everyday Day**

* * *

** Lucy's P.O.V.**

Bright rays of sunshine practically attacked my face. I groaned, was it tomorrow already? Then, like a bullet, I realized something. Today was the day I was going to spend with the Raijinshu.

I glanced at my clock. _7:34_ is what it read. It's rather early. I usually go to the Guild around 1. And Freed said that him and the Thunder God Tribe would meet me at the Guild at 2.

Hn, I have plenty of time to primper myself up. _Thank Goodness_.

I soon felt something warm grabbing onto my leg. I tore my fluffy, warm blanket off of me, expecting to find a dolly of salmon-colored hair and a white scarf with golden outlines. But, instead I saw the most adorable exceed in the world! It was even cuter than Frosch!

The sleeping exceed was colored golden, and had black hearts plastered on its golden-colored self. The exceed looked like a female, and her ears were like Pantherlily's. They are rounded, and adorable. They weren't like Happy and Charle's, their ears curved upward, pointing north. She was snoring like a baby, and she had a fragile and timid aura to herself. I saw her begin to stir lightly in her sleep. She was gripping tightly to a key, which comforted her, I presume.

She mumbled incoherent words (or sentences), and her eyes lazily opened. She glanced at me, and her eyes, which were pitch black, widened, as if a toddler was caught by her Mother when she strictly told her daughter not to eat the cookies from the cookie jar. Her wings, which were golden, unleashed themselves into the open air. She held the key out, and I could see it better.

It wasn't _just_ a key. The key she was holding was a Celestial Spirit Key. But it wasn't a Golden or Silver Key. It was different. It was a black-colored key, with sky-blue designs on it.

"Miss L-Lucy?" She breathed, questioning my name. Testing if I were actually alive. Or, well, me.

I gave her a smile and a nod. "That's me!" I beamed, flashing her a warming smile. She gasped, "M-My name is Evangeline, it means Good Little Angel, M-Miss Lucy," Evangeline stammered.

On instinct, I outstretched my arms and pulled Evangeline in for a bear hug, I squeezed her tightly squealing compliments of her cuteness and adorable-ness.

"It's so nice to meet you! Is it alright with you, Evangeline, if I call you Eva?" I squealed, immediately grinning after. "Oh, you're the cutest exceed I've ever seen," I gushed.

"O-Of course, Miss L-Lucy! You may address me however you like. But I m-must tell you something, Miss Lucy."

"Oh ~ Arigato, Eva! And ask, don't hesitate!" I smiled widely, letting Eva go, freeing her into the open, fresh air.

* * *

** Evangeline's P.O.V.**

"Oh, arigato, Eva! And ask, don't hesitate!" Miss Lucy exclaimed cheerfully, flashing me a smile so wide and happy. She then released me. The air felt nice, it wasn't too cold or too warm today. The weather was absolutely perfect.

_ Miss Lucy is so kind_. I'm a rather formal and secluded exceed. I've always been silent, and nobody ever bothered to talk or greet me because of it. But Miss Lucy is so different. She talks to me with ease. And she gives me heart-warming smiles and pays attention to what I'm saying. She listens, and reacts. Miss Lucy is genuine.

"W-Well," I began. "Your not _just_ a Celestial Mage, Miss Lucy. Your much more. Your a Princess. Your _the_ Princess of Eternity. You always have been, and with that, you hold more than hundreds of qualities in the magic field. You can learn anything you want to, and you're Father, Jude Heartfilia, wrote in his will that once He and your Mother pass, that you learn what you're really capable of." Miss Lucy's eyes were the size of saucers. She stayed quiet for about a minute, obviously trying to adjust all of the information that had just been given to her. "Is there more?" She asked.

"Yes, I ... I was the last person who spoke with your father before he passed away. He told me to wait. He said to come to you when the time was right. And I think the time is perfect. You're now a young woman blossoming into a full-grown lady, and you'll soon have a partner in your life. And a partner as in a boyfriend, or destined one as your Mother would say," I smiled.

I saw as Miss Lucy begin to clench her fists, and tears spring to her eyes. My eyes widened. "_Oh Mavis_! I apologize profusely, Miss Lucy. I-I'm so sorry that I brang her up," I stuttered. I wasn't as foolish and ignorant to as bring her name, or the word Mother up again.

Why did I bring Layla up? Of course the young maiden would feel crucial sadness that would bring back memories. But that's all it was. _Memories_. And no more were made but those.

Miss Lucy pulled me into her arms, but this time, not into a breath-lessening bear hug. She wasn't crushing me into her breasts. She was holding me in a tight, and secure embrace. I hesitated, but I then outstretched my arms which were short because I am an exceed, and hugged Miss Lucy.

"It's not a problem, Eva. I bet you miss Mom just as terribly as I do, and you must remember that I will always be here. And, well, did Father say anything about me, when you last spoke to him?"

I was fazed by Miss Lucy's kindness. But I needed to answer her question. "Yes, yes he did, Miss Lucy. He said, or told me to give you this Key." I dropped the Key into the palm of her hand, and before she could even open her mouth, I continued.

"He told me to tell you that he would always love you. And that he hopes that you have forgiven him for everything, and every time he treated you horribly back then. He really did and has changed, Miss Lucy. He helped out the people around the world who were homeless and were starving. He helped more than hundreds of people. He was a true role model and inspiration, Miss Lucy. He also said that it's a Key to a box. This box,"

I dove into my frilly black outfit. My favorite colors are Golden and Black. And I absolutely love anything with the color Black. Black matches with everything. I found what I was searching for inside the side pocket of my outfit. The pocket wasn't noticeable at all to the human eye.

I held out the box, which was golden with black swirls and hearts all over it. It had a hole in it, which was shaped like a Key was supposed to go through it.

"In all of my years of holding this box, Miss Lucy, I have never opened it. I never wanted to, but I always could, and can. I wanted you to open it. I wanted it to be a moment that we could both experience for the first time in our lives, Miss Lucy, would you like to open the box now?"

"Yes, Eva. I would love to, and Thank You for waiting. I appreciate it so much, Eva," Miss Lucy said, appreciation and admiration coated in her voice.

Her beautiful eyes glinting with happiness and excitement. Miss Lucy took the key, and inserted it into the Key-Shaped hole. A bright golden light filled the room, and a red glow overtook the gold, bright light.

The box opened.

* * *

** Lucy's P.O.V.**

The box opened, and more than fifty bigger boxes came flying out, and they gently layed themselves out on my carpet floor. I was amazed, what was this, Father? Each box had paper wrapped around them, pretty pink paper. It had bows on each of them, and they all had numbers on them. And they all had a black paper on them, pink marker written on it.

"C'mon, Eva, let's check it out." I grinned. My heart thumped against my chest in excitement.

"Of course, Miss Lucy!" Eva exclaimed, I glanced over to her, and her eyes shined with curiosity.

We scurried over to the ninety-four gift boxes, yes, I counted, and kneeled down. I was next to a gift box that had a large piece of blue paper with purple writing on it, it had written, in big purple letters, 46 on it. I ripped it off, and began to read it out loud.

"_My dear daughter, this box is for your forty-sixth birthday. Do not open it yet, but open it on your forty-sixth birthday, Lucy. If you are reading this, then that must mean that Evangeline must have given you the smaller box, already and that I have already died. My beautiful daughter, Lucky Lucy Heartfilia, I have always loved you. And I hope that you have forgiven me for everything I did to you when you were __younger_-" I began to sob. Eva was on my lap, crying hard.

"_Father_!" - (A/N Okay, so I really didn't like adding this part. I read it over and I was all like, '_Ew_.') - I screamed, "I-I love you too," I choked out. My voice was broken and hoarse. "Would you prefer for me to r-r-read the r-rest, Miss L-Lucy?" Eva hiccupped. "I miss Mister Jude so much, Miss Lucy," She whimpered. "I know ... I miss him, t-too. And please, read the r-rest, Eva." "Of course, Miss Lucy." Eva nodded, and coughed a bit. She began to read. - (A/N *Sighs* I apologize. I'm really crappy at writing sappy shit. So sorry.) -

"-I spent a lot of time buying these gifts for you. I didn't know how long you were going to live (I apologize, honey, if that sounds harsh), so I randomly bought ninety-four. Imagine me laughing right now, because that is surely what I am doing! And, Lucy. When they announced you missing with the rest of Fairy Tail on Tenrou Island, you don't know how horribly worried I was. I prayed for you to return home to Magnolia, Fiore everyday. And if you are reading this, then you must be alive and well! Bless Kami-Sama, my dear Lucy." Eva began to hiccup loudly, and she too, like me, began to sob.

"Should I take over, Eva?" I smiled, tears were streaming down my face. "P-Please," "Of course, Eva." I coughed a bit, and began to read the rest of the letter.

"You are probably a lot younger than forty-six, or at that age, when you are reading this. And just know, that I will always love you. And Evangeline, loves you so much too. I love you, my dear sweetheart, Lucy. And please, take care. Find a man who will cherish you endlessly with care and sincerity. My dear Lucy, I wish that no dangers fall upon you. Happy forty-sixth Birthday, my precious and only daughter and child. May Evangeline always be with you, Lucy. And if Evangeline is there too, tell her that I have always loved her like she was my daughter, Lucy. I love both of you girls so much. So, so much. Stay safe, you two. I'll always be looking out for you both, no matter what. - _Sincerely, Jude Heartfilia_."

(A/N Dude, I know this is my Third Author Note and you all must be like, '_Nobody gives two cents about your notes. Continue already, dumb shit._' But I can't help it. I just have to apologize for the sappy and probably completely horrible scene that just unraveled. Sorr-ay, ladies and gents'. But oh well, do I care? No. No I do not. You have it deal with it. Well, I love you all. And for those of you who are saying or thinking, '_The only reason this Chapter is so long is because she's adding so many notes. And her ending note when the Chapter is over is long, too. And the notes when she begins the Chapter, too._' You are all mistaken, because if you deleted every note I added onto this Chapter, this particular Chapter would still have more than 6,750 words. Probably. Now, finally, may the show go on.)

"What a beautifully written letter," Eva sniffled. A tear was streaming down her face. "He even added me onto it. Mister Jude, I miss you so much." She whispered the last part while looking up at the ceiling. I collected myself, and stood up. I was probably looking like a wreck.

"You don't look like a wreck, Miss Lucy, you look fine." Eva smiled. I jumped. "W-Wha?" "Oh, I can read people's minds, Miss Lucy." Giggled Eva. "Oh ..." I said, guffawed.

_... Thirty Minutes Later ..._

"Woah!" I sighed, falling onto the couch.

"That was a lot of moving," Eva sighed, watting away a bead of sweat that was cascading down her temple.

"Sure was. Who knew that all of the boxes would be so heavy?" I said, "Right." Eva nodded.

"What time is it, Eva?" I asked her. "It's 1:23, Miss Lucy!" She replied cutely. Cool, it's 1:23, I wonder where the day goes, I mean, such fun and deligh- WAIT.

"Did you just say that the time is 1:23?! As in, PM?" I exclaimed frantically, doing quote marks when I said '1:23'. "Oh, yes. Is there something wro- Your meeting the Raijinshu at 2! Oh gosh! M-Miss Lucy, get to the restroom right away, I'll jiffy up an outfit for you. Make sure to scrub your underarms, too, Miss Lucy!" Eva hollered.

I sweat-dropped.

"How did you know I was meeting them at 2? And I know where to scrub," I asked/laughed loudly, I was scampering around my apartment, attempting to find my shampoo and conditioner.

Darn Natsu and Happy. They used my shampoo and conditioner as guns when they were pretending to play, or act out 'Call of Duty', as they put it, whatever that was. They said it was a 'beast' and 'bossalicious' video game. What in the world is a 'video game', anyway?

"Okay- and I could read minds remember? I also hold the power Telekinesis. Here, I'll get your body products, Miss Lucy," Eva offered, smiling.

Said Exceed closed her eyes. And in a millisecond, my shampoo and conditioner rose from under my bed (where I didn't look) and into Eva's hands. "Thanks, Eva!" I grinned.

"And when we begin to walk to the Guild- you've gotta' tell me how you got these powers! And if you have any more!" I yelled happily, dashing to the bathroom where my shower was.

"Time!"

"It's 1:27, Miss Lucy!"

"Argh! Darn moving heavy boxes," I groaned, closing the bathroom door. Time to begin primpering.

_ *Kami-Sama, please let me make it on time.*_ I prayed- Over and over again.

* * *

**Evangeline's P.O.V.**

I was humming softly to a song I made up, and I slowly stood up. "Sque! Time to buy Miss Lucy an outfit." I smiled to no one in particular. I then quickly teleported to the nearest fashion diva store. I stood in front of the store, and this is what it read in big, glittery pink & black letters:

**_$3x!n3$$ _**

(A/N Readers, I know that it's idiotic to add the cash/money sign because in Fiore they paid in jewels, but shan't judge me. Sorry if y'all find it idiotic. Sorry, readers. It's not my fault, guys!)

It seemed like a very fashionable (I'm not experienced in what 'fashionable' is, so I apologize profusely if you have a different opinion) store, so I entered.

I skimmed around, and I found a perfect outfit (more like dress) for Miss Lucy to wear for her date with the Raijinshu. Not that she was going out with all four of them, especially Miss Evergreen. I just address it as a date. Although she calls it a '_hang-out_'. I snickered, '_okay_'. Doing quote-marks.

It was a short, sexy and provocative dress. It had no sleeves, which didn't worry me because Miss Lucy certainly shaves her underarms. I could tell. It was just creamy skin under her arms, anyway. It seemed like a tight dress, and it would make her chest the centerpiece.

It would show off her flawless, beautiful porcelain skin which she flaunts off everyday. The height of the dress was perfect. It went above the knees, and stopped before it got too sexual.

It was a pink dress with a white design. I don't know quite how to describe it (the white design), though. All I know is that it was just perfect for Miss Lucy. I knew she would love it. Then it him me. It was a Bandage Dress. It was a Pink and White Hilton Sweetheart Bandage Dress. Yes! I just know Miss Lucy will adore this dress. I do, too. It's perfect. Completely.

(A/N Go onto my Profile and scroll down. There's a link, click the link; it shows the dress Eva is looking at and the exact design of the white. It's absolutely beautiful! Mh-mm, I don't mean to _brag_ but I have prett-ay' good taste, I mean, the truth must be told. And that my fellow readers, is the truth.)

I quickly looked around the shop for a clock, and I finally found it. _1:33_ is what it read. Oh dear, I must get back soon. Miss Lucy probably isn't close to done yet, but I musn't take long.

I swiftly flew to the register, and I bought the beautiful Bandage Dress. Oh, and I have Teleportation Magic, everybody. I have a lot of magical abilities, but let's talk about that later.

I then teleported myself inside of Miss Lucy's apartment. It was 1:35, and Miss Lucy wasn't out yet. I began to worry. Doesn't it take Miss Lucy a while to ready her make-up? Or, wait, does it? I don't know! I heard the door click open, and Miss Lucy came out in a fluffy, white towel.

"Oh, hello, Eva!" She smiled.

* * *

** Lucy's P.O.V.**

I opened the door, finishing my shower and brushing my teeth. I came out in a white, fluffy and short towel. I saw Eva on the leg of my couch, a shopping bag in her paw/hand.

"Oh, hello, Eva!" I greeted, flashing her a smile. I saw Eva's lips curve upward into a gleaming smile. "Hello, Miss Lucy." "You know, Eva, you can just call me Lucy. It's completely alright," I sweat-dropped. "I prefer to be formal, Miss Lucy. I apologize if it was irritating you." Eva bowed.

I waved my hands frantically in the air.

"No, no! You weren't irritating me at all, Eva! And coolness! I don't mind, if you prefer to be formal, then do as you please. I don't mind! I was just asking, sweetheart. No need to apologize for anything," I said in a soft, soothing and caring tone, all the while smiling.

I couldn't believe that I called Eva '_sweetheart_'. Yeah, sure, I call Wendy '_sweetie_' and '_honey_' but that's only when she's either injured or crying. And then after, I give the person who did that a petite and blood-curdling beat-down. Truth. But I called Eva 'sweetheart' as if she was my own daughter. And, well, I loved it! "S-Sweetheart?" Eva stuttered.

I witnessed as tears began to swell up in her eyes. And just like that, a fresh, hot tear streamed down her face. My eyes widened immediately.

Damn it Lucy, why can't you do anything right!

And before I could sputter and stammer inarticulate sentences of how sorry and bad I feel, or asking what was wrong- Eva came hurdling towards me, crushing her perfect, cute, adorable little self in my massive chest. And I was in a towel. I blushed profusely, and Eva began to cry.

"Oh, Miss Lucy! You don't know how long I've been traveling ... How long I've sought for shelter, looking after you in a mere lacrima! How long people have been spatting insults at me. The only motherly figure I had been Layla. And I was crushed when she passed. Like my heart was snapped. Like somebody yanked at my heart, and left it like that. Rubble everywhere, completely demolished. But my birth Mom, I've heard, left me to save my life. I haven't had a motherly figure since Layla, and I've felt so empty. Layla used to call me sweetheart with a loving and caring tone, and you- you do too ... Wah! I'm so happy I've finally gotten to meet you, Miss Lucy. I-I ... I was so afraid you'd reject me, that you wouldn't accept me. But who would ... I'm not special. I-I'm just trash. Everybody said so. But not you, Miss L-Lucy. You don't know how happy I am that you didn't reject me ..." Eva whimpered/sobbed.

I was shocked.

_ People spat insults at my precious baby? Eva would feel so empty? This little, adorable, smiling Exceed was afraid to meet me ... Because she was scared that I would reject her? She didn't have a home to stay in? She only had one motherly figure? She thought I wouldn't accept her? She thinks she's not special? She thinks of herself as trash! E-Everybody said so? She's happy that I didn't reject her? Fuckin' Damn It, who would!_

"E-Eva ..." I whispered, stunned. Questions kept popping into my head. Who would ever cause this much pain to my sweetheart? Who would convince her that she was trash? That she's not special? That I, and probably nobody would ever accept her ... Just always reject her? "I'll always accept you. For who you are. And I don't know who this 'everybody' is, but they were so wrong, sweetie. And they'll pay ten-fold. And you are so special, Eva! You are not trash. Don't ever let me hear you call yourself that! Your so great, Eva. And I would never reject you, how could I? I, along with all of Fairy Tail and more will never reject you. We will always love and accept you, sweetheart." I said, slowly and steadily. And slowly, her hiccups came to a halt. Her cries died down. And she looked up, into my chocolate-brown eyes.

"Your so genuine, Miss Lucy. I love you," Eva smiled, her eyes were still tear-stained. I primly kissed her forehead. "I love you too, sweetie." I smiled.

It took about five minutes, but we both got cleaned up. Eva showed me the dress she bought for me, and, well ... I might have tackled her into the biggest bear hug there is. And well, I flaunted her and expressed my gratefulness and said 'Thank You,' for the longest time ever.

The dress was so perfect! And I can't believe Eva bought it. - Wait - I quickly looked at the Price Tag.

** ~ 1,000,000 Million Jewels- $3x!n3$$! Pink & White Hilton Sweetheart Bandage Dress ~**

**- (Designer) -**

My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "_EVA_!" I hollered like a lunatic, "Yes?" She asked, looking fazed. "D-Did you pay _the_ full price for this dress?" I stammered. Oh Mavis. "Yes, why?"

"_Hehe_, well, the question is- YOU HAD ONE MILLION JEWELS?!" I yelled, clutching the dress to my chest.

"Yes, why?" Eva asked, she seemed amused. One of her eyebrows, arched.

"YOU SPENT ONE MILLION JEWELS ON ME?!" I asked/screamed.

"Yes ... why?" Eva said oddly.

I then jumped and glomped Eva. "Oh, Eva! Your such a darling! Thank You so, so, so much! I'll pay you back! Which will probably take a few years!"

"Oh, Lucy." Eva sweat-dropped. "It's not a problem. Now it's already 1:46. We need to get dressed up. I don't want to look shabby when we get to the Guild, Miss Lucy."

"Oh, yeah! Time to get our primping-up on! Let's get to the restroom, S.T.A.T. ~ !" I cheered, grabbing my make-up bag, the dress, and Eva. Dragging all four of us to the restroom.

* * *

** Evangeline's P.O.V.**

As Miss Lucy dragged me, along with a hefty bag, and the dress, I smiled. I wouldn't mind being Miss Lucy's daughter any day, that's for sure. Miss Lucy opened the restroom door, and then quickly slammed it shut. She then locked the door.

"There you go! Privacy- achieved!" Miss Lucy chirped happily. I sat patiently on the corner of the sink as Miss Lucy applied her small amount of make-up. "Miss Lucy, I don't quite understand." "Understand what?" "Why you have such a heavy bag of make-up if you only use a little bit of it." "Oh, it's just in case a dragon and flying cat comes and plays with them."

Now, most people would think that Miss Lucy was a lunatic for thinking such absurd thoughts and saying them out loud, but it was most certainly true. She was clearly addressing Mister Natsu and Mister Happy. I chuckled, "Of course, Miss Lucy."

I kept watching as Miss Lucy applied her small amount of make-up. She began with putting on lotion. She stripped until she was completely naked. I didn't flinch. We were both females, after all. "Do you mind, Eva?" Miss Lucy asked. "No, not at all! Just think of it as a Mother changing in front of her Daughter, Miss Lucy." I smiled. "Arigato, Eva." Miss Lucy smiled. "No prob'."

Woah. I just used modern-day slang! I wonder next? Maybe I'll say 'cool' or go bad and say 'moron'. The choices are so endless.

Talk about extraordinary. Or should I use the word, 'awesome' - ? Perhaps 'chill' - ? Woah. The choices are so endless there _too_. The world is full of so many opportunities. How lavish! I-I mean, how _rad__'_, mon' - !

Miss Lucy took out a lotion, and it was a Wild Strawberries & Champagne Lotion. It was _Victoria's Secret_. I wonder what that is. But it said it was Hydrating Body Lotion. She squirted some out, and smoothed it out onto her flawless skin. She began by running the lotion up and down her legs.

She got more, and smothered it evenly onto her body. The lotion smelled heavenly. No wonder she always smells like strawberries. Everything lotion or body product she has are strawberries. In-tur-es-ting.

After that, she took out WaterProof Mascara. She put some on her eyelashes which made them look fuller, darker, longer, and thicker. She then moved onto foundation. It smoothed out her complexion and covered blemishes and cover flaws. It even made an even skin tone for Miss Lucy. She then wore blush. She dashed some along her cheekbones, creating a youthful and rosy look.

She then applied a white eyeshadow. It brought attention to her eyes, and it made Miss Lucy seem mysterious and coy. It complemented the natural eye color of Miss Lucy and it created dimension and depth. She then, very lightly, added eyeliner. "I've never put on eyeliner," Miss Lucy confessed. "Although Cana says that it would go great with eyeshadow. I wanted to try it, you know?" "Preach." I giggled. Miss Lucy laughed, and Cana was right.

It _did_ go great with eyeshadow. Together, they both defined the eye. The eyeliner made Miss Lucy then appear a bit Gothic. Which was perfect. "Phew. Second to last one, Eva." Lucy sighed. I never knew applying make-up would be so hard. It sure looked like it was hard, that's for sure.

Miss Lucy took out a Pink and White Nail Polish that looked exactly like the Pink and White Color in the dress I bought for Miss Lucy. She wore the Pink Nail Polish on all of her nails and toe-nails and put a rose design with the white. It looked perfect. Especially since Miss Lucy has perfect toes (pleasure going to the Salon at least twice a week, getting manicures and pedicures) and perfect nails. They were clear. Well, at least not anymore. Miss Lucy is a true Nail Artist.

Miss Lucy's nails are very long and petite, and she had long skinny fingers. Her toe-nails were perfect and prim, and a bit long, too. Her nails, toe and hand, are perfect for a blossoming young woman. She then pulled on the dress, and left her Blonde beautiful hair down. No rubber-band, no head band, just bare and exquisite. She brushed her hair until it practically gleamed.

And thus, the very last step: Lip Gloss. Miss Lucy applied a Strawberry and Mint Lip Gloss onto her lips. It read, **_Minty Strawberry - Your Man Will Love This! - Note: When in use and then finished, twist on cap to relieve freshness and glossy scent -_** It smelled heavenly.

"You look perfect, Miss Lucy. And I actually have one more present for you, actually." I said anxiously, I wonder if she would like it. "Really? Show! And it better not be over 100,000 Jewels! I swear," Miss Lucy pouted.

I smiled, I reached into the shopping bag Miss Lucy thought was '_empty_' but it certainly wasn't. I then took out my paw/hand, and to be revealed was holding a sexy pair of Pink and White High Heels.

I saw as Miss Lucy's jaw literally dropped to the ground. These heels were indeed designer and the definition of sexy, raw, provocative, hot, and, well Miss Lucy! She kissed me on the forehead about a hundred times and wore the bad boys. She squealed and Thanked Me.

(A/N Go onto my profile, it shows the sexy pair of Pink and White High Heels that Eva purchased for 'Miss Lucy'. It's pretty damned gorgeous & fabulous, really. Check it out!)

"It's not a problem, Miss Lucy." I smiled. Miss Lucy then stood up and looked at her finished, make-up'ed, whole, primped up self. She gasped. "I-I look beautiful," Miss Lucy stammered, lightly touching her face. "You always have, Miss Lucy." I smiled. Miss Lucy looked at me.

"Thank You so much, Eva. I love you, sweetheart." Miss Lucy said, love and passion in her voice. She loved me like I was her own daughter. I knew she did. She then pulled me in for a tight embrace "It isn't anything I wouldn't do. And I love you too Miss Lucy," I smiled, passion and loving-ness dipped in my voice.

That whole process took about ten minutes. It was 1:56, now. "_OhMy_! We need to get you dollied up, Eva!" Lucy screamed. "I don't care if I'm late. Your what matters now!" Lucy said, she was determined. "It's alright. I saw this coming. Give me a second. Close your eyes." "Okay, if you say so, Eva." Miss Lucy huffed, closing her eyes.

In a millisecond, I was ready. I was wearing a simple yet beautiful and elegant black and gold baby dress. And I say 'baby' dress because I am an Exceed and I am small. Like a baby. Shan't judge me. I had Lip Gloss on, and it was a clear, and raspberry scented one. My eyeshadow was a light gold, and my eyelashes were left without mascara. Yet, they were still curly and wavy. Very think and long and full, too. My nails were painted with little black hearts.

I wore white and gold sneakers. They were so comfortable and wear-able and non-painful to and on my feet. And I know that it doesn't go with my dress, but I sensed that I would have to chase after a lot of things. And my senses don't fail me. That, and these sneakers are awesome!

(A/N Go onto my Profile, once again, to see Eva's dress and sneakers. They're so awesome!)

"You can open your eyes now." I said to Miss Lucy. Said person did open their eyes. And boy did they look like their were about to pop out of their sockets.

"Woah ..." Miss Lucy said in awe. "You look gorgeous!" Miss Lucy then exclaimed, clasping her hands together, suddenly squealing at my 'cuteness', as Miss Lucy put it. I began to blush.

"T-Thank you," I stammered. "Not a problem, sweetheart! It's 1:58, and it takes maybe fifteen minutes to get to the Guild. Oh gosh. We're going to be late! Gah! It's my fault, Eva." Miss Lucy said, her head was down and it seemed like she was afraid (probably not) and ashamed of herself. Why?

"It's quite alright, Miss Lucy." I smiled. "I'll just use my Teleportation Magic to take us to the Guild. Would you prefer arriving in the Guild Hall, or behind the big wooden doors?" I asked.

Miss Lucy's eyes widened. And the way she looked at me made me feel special. Like it wasn't strange for an Exceed to have more abilities other than flying. She made me feel extraordinary. Fascination, gratefulness, relief, and love were stirred in Miss Lucy's chocolate-brown eyes.

"You have Teleportation Magic, too?" Miss Lucy exclaimed, rather than asking. "That's amazing, Eva! Your truly a life-saver. For sure." Miss Lucy then jumped up in the air and smiled a smile so big and wide and beautiful, that it made me feel like the best person in whole the entire world. It's because I was the one who caused the smile. Just, me.

"It's not anything I wouldn't do, Miss Lucy." I smiled. "Well?" I asked, an eyebrow arched on my face. "What? Wait ... Guild Doors!" Miss Lucy said slowly, not quite catching the hint. I gave a hearty laugh, and I extended my arm out for Miss Lucy to hold on to.

She took ahold of my hand as if she was holding onto her daughter's. In a caring, protective and loving way. I soon had no doubt that Miss Lucy would accept me no matter what. But that wasn't it. Miss Lucy said that Fairy Tail would do the exact same. I would then have a true family of my own. My very own home and nakama. And they would love me no matter what. Just like Miss Lucy, just likes how she loves me with all her heart. I began to fan-girl inside.

I then teleported Miss Lucy and I outside of Fairy Tail, facing the large wooden doors. It was a sunny day, and no clouds flew in the air today. It was a petty and warm breeze out today. It was a beautiful day. Ideal for a date, or, as Miss Lucy puts it, a simple '_hang-out_'. Ha, '_okay_'. Doing quote marks.

(A/N Anybody notice how I inserted that twice? If you did, beast observation. And if you didn't, it's all good, sweetheart! It's all good in the hood. No worries or prolems', bluhd' - !)

(A/N And yes, I know that I spelled 'problems' incorrect.)

"We have arrived!" Miss Lucy exclaimed. "And, before we go in, Eva, I would like to Thank You. I mean- you've done so much for me in such a short amount of time. We sobbed and cried together, we talked about where to scrub-" Miss Lucy chuckled "-and we bonded such an extravagant amount. And you got me this beautiful dress and sexy high heels." Miss Lucy breathed in. "I appreciate it so much. I love you like a daughter, Eva. Your so kind and benevolent. You have a heart crafted of the finest jewels and gold. Thank You so much, Eva."

I was tearing up. "It's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Miss Lucy. And I love you like a Mom, Miss Lucy. And your just as kind and benevolent, and especially forgiving. And there is no need to Thank Me. I just love to see you happy. It's a sight to behold, especially when you know your the one who made the person smile. But I'd do anything and everything for you, Miss Lucy." I said, truth and honesty coated in my voice. I had a dopey and weird (but cool) smile on my face.

"You really are an amazing Exceed, Eva. And I'd do anything and everything for you, too, Eva. And, me? Forgiving? That's you. And if you ever need me to kill anybody for you, or if you ever need anything, you can always come to me. Or, well, anybody in the Guild." Miss Lucy smiled radiantly. "Thank You so much, Miss Lucy. And I surely will! And you are an amazing person in heart and strength, Miss Lucy. Now, shall we enter Fairy Tail, Mi'Lady?" I smiled.

But I smiled that dopey, weird yet cool smile. It was a stupid and weird smile, but I like it!

"Shall we?" Miss Lucy mused, "_Us ladies first_." Miss Lucy grinned, promptly being a Mom and taking my hand so we could walk together into the Guild. _Today's going to be fun._ I thought.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I pushed open the Big Wooden Doors to the Guild. I glanced at the clock before everybody's eyes turned to Eva and I. _2:09_ is what it read. Yes. I'm only late by nine minutes. But I was too late. Everyone's eyes turned to Eva and I. And I fiddled with the hand that wasn't holding Eva's. Master was sitting on the Wooden Railing and he was smiling as if he saw his own daughter going on her very first date. I smiled. I knew Master was overprotective of me, especially.

Wolf whistles and compliments then erupted in Fairy Tail. I managed to grab a few.

"Damn, Lucy! You lookin' mighty fine," Gray cheered/growled, giving a low whistle after.

I replied with a hearty blush. _Lies_. It wasn't a '_hearty_' blush. My face would make a ripe tomato look pink and make it jealous. Gah!

"Y-You look strikingly stunning, L-Lucy," Rogue stammered, a blush forming on His and my face. "T-Thanks, Rogue." I said shyly, and I don't know why, but I went over and gave him a hug. He snaked his arms around my waist as I did with his neck. Maybe because he said it like a proper gentlemen, that he deserved a reward. And what better than a hug?

"Shit, can I get more than Mister Emo over here? Maybe a kiss, eh, sexy?" A familiar voice whispered into my ear. On instinct, I jumped back and I saw Sting. His abs were being flaunted and shown more than usual. Where his Sabertooth Mark once was, was now overtaken. A Fairy Tail mark now imprinted on there. I glanced back at Rogue. Same with me, too. "Pervert!" I yelled, blushing furiously.

He flashed me an amused smirk. "Oh c'mon, Blondie. Just one?" He said seductively, tapping his finger on his cheek. "Fine." I grumbled. I didn't need to tip-toe to kiss him since I was wearing heels, so I promptly gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Awwww. That gonna' be _all_ I get?" Sting whined. "Uh-huh," I giggled, I then gave Rogue the same treatment.

I then exited the scene, leaving a blushing dark-haired (handsome and good-looking) gentlemen and a whining blonde male (who is pretty darn smoking hot) stranded, staring after what was only my strawberry and champagne scent.

"Woah, Lu-Chan! You look amazing!" I-think-you-know-who squealed and smiled. I gave a shy smile and hug to Levy. Whispering in her ear a collective whisper about her and Gajeel.

She gave a blush and smacked me on the arm. "Mou, Lu-Chan!" Levy huffed, blushing still. I laughed and quickly scampered away.

"Get some, L-" Cana burped, "-ucy! You be looking hella' sexy doe'," I threw my head back and especially crazily and loudly laughed at that.

"You look especially exquisite and grand in appearance today, Lucy. And if anybody in the Raijinshu dare to make you uncomfortable or commit anything you don't like, come to me. I shall be sure to take care of it by slaughtering them mercilessly. They probably won't, Lucy. I already gave them to stern talking-to anyway. Have clean and squeaky fun, Lucy." Cried Erza.

Said woman then crushed me into her stone-hard armor, successfully choking me in the process. DEAR JESUS HELP ME. And I think we all know that when Erza said 'talking-to' she meant a preview beat-down. I shivered.

"Er, love you too, Erza. And you look fabulous today. Who's it for, hm? Jellal, maybe?" I groaned/said deviously. I was suffocating, and I felt light-headed. Dear LORD. "E-EH? W-Whatever, you odd child! But go and socialize now, Lucy. Be safe," Ordered Erza, who was slightly blushing. Didn't have to tell me twice! I then sweat-dropped in my head.

Various and similar actions occurred as I roamed the Guild. Laughing, talking and blushing occurred a whole lot.

I introduced Eva to everybody and everybody adored her! Soon enough, they dragged my baby away so she could get her Fairy Tail stamp.

"If she comes back to me with a hair out of place I'll kill all of you!" I roared playfully, but something in my voice would make them obey my command. I laid back. After the conversation that was held with a few members, I stood and walked around the Guild. Mira told me that the Raijinshu would be a bit late. Said that they would be here at 3:00. It was only 2:32 now, so I had time!

Everybody had already arrived at the Guild. (Except for the Raijinshu). And Natsu was walking towards me. I gulped. Everything was still good between Him and I, but now that I knew that he, along with the males in the Thunder God Tribe, and The Dragon Slayer Duo and Gray are in love with me, was terrifying to acknowledge. Had I really been that dense? That I didn't notice? My thoughts were then cut short.

"L-Lucy?" Natsu stammered.

I didn't want to appear that things were awkward between us, or bad, so I knew that I couldn't stutter. I had to make it look like things were still good with us.

"Hey, Natsu! Happy Thursday," I greeted, giving him a big smile.

_Happy Thursday? Really, Lucy? Is that the best you could do? Gosh, I sound like Jenny Humphrey from the novel_ It Girl_. And Jenny and I have complications with our personalities. We're different people! Oh Mavis help I._

"You look beautiful, Lucy," Natsu muttered rather shyly, he was too focused on my face. For a split second, I could've swore that I saw that he looked at me with hungry and lust-filled eyes.

But I'm just being paranoid right? Then everything happened in slow motion:

Natsu began to get closer than he already was to me, and at last, I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I was blushing a dark, ripe tomato red. "You smell so good, Luce." Natsu growled. I froze in my spot. Did my partner just growl at me? He then nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck. I felt weird. I could feel eyes on Natsu and I. I felt like I had betrayed Gray. Like I had betrayed Sting and Rogue, Laxus, Bixlow and Freed. Where were they? I suddenly felt afraid and scared. I'm breaking what I said to them. '_Just give me some time to think about it, I'm torn._' Is what I told them. And I would abide by what I said.

I haven't even given thought to it. Not with Eva here. And I just found out that I'm the Princess of Eternity. What I'm doing is wrong. Why can't I jump back and grab Eva and leave? How come it feels like I'm paralyzed? Like I'm stuck in place? I can't just _nuzzle_ in with Natsu right now. Where are the Raijinshu? Where did Gray and Sting and Rogue run off to? I'm breaking what I said to them. But for some reason, I actually didn't mind. I actually liked it. I _liked_ that Natsu was doing this. I didn't _mind_ that Natsu was invading my personal space. But I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable and afraid. What if the Rajinshu, or Gray or Sting or Rogue saw me? What would happen? _Am I ... Am I a horrible person? _I know that I didn't love Natsu. I was still torn. I- .. I still needed time. But I don't think I have that privilege anymore.

* * *

** Natsu's P.O.V.**

Luce smelled different today.

She usually smells like vanilla and strawberries, but now she smells like strawberries and ... champagne? Hn. I didn't know Luce drank.

I then sensed Luce's discomfort and fear. I jumped back, my eyes were panic-y and I felt like an idiot.

I wanted to blurt out stupid things, apologize like a manic - but I couldn't. So I didn't.

I could see that Lucy was about to say something, so I made a beeline for it.

I took another step back, and in a swift and not graceful move, dashed away from Lucy, leaving all of her beautiful and made-up self all alone and stunned.

And I don't know why, but I felt water coming out of my eyes. Does Lucy not like me? Wait, of course. She was here for the Rajinshu. Not me. Right?

* * *

_** Oh my gosh, guys. I am so sorry that this Chappy wasn't the one with the Raijinshu like I promised. Gollies. *Is Stunned* I'm so sorry if I disappointed you with this Chappy, too, guys. I apologize for any mis-spelled words or typo's. I also know that beginning a sentence with the word 'And,' is improper grammar but I had to. I apologize for those- guys! Anyway, I love you all. G'night, everybody! Oh, and I hope you all like Eva! I know I do! Isn't she just the most adorable little Exceed ever? I mean Frosch is sups' cute and all, but Eva doe'. Well, deuces rye' now lovelies! B'Bye.  
**_


	6. Chapter 6: Not A Chapter, Must Read

**Uhm, hello, my fellow FanFiction Readers. I would just like to say that I will be removing this story, along with my other story L & L. I realized that both stories are so. Freaking. Horrible. **

**I mean, I just read this whole story, and I really love the last chapter I did. But all of the others NEED SO MUCH more help. And L & L just sucks. **

**Maybe I'm just destined to only create one-shots and drabbles? Well, I don't know. I think I'll attempt to make another story later on when I gain more experience.**

** But I will keep both stories up for perhaps a few more weeks. And THANK YOU ALL so much for the fantastic reviews! Even the quite vulgar and rude ones. I appreciate it so much! **

**You're all going to be my favorite darlings forever. And if one of you REALLY want me to continue with this story, then review it or PM me so I can see. I just feel like you guy's are getting bored with this story. I apologize profusely for that. But I will continue if you guys want me to. I just need somebody to really want me to. I don't want to write this whole thing for myself! I write it because I feel like you guys would like it. So just PM me or review if you guys FO'REAL want me to continue with this story. I'll also keep those links up for the last chapter up. Keep going at 'em, guys. Keep reading, and just know that I'll always love you.**

** Beautifully Natural Signed _Off_.**


End file.
